Tow Amnisia
by Billy Joel
Summary: continues from where season left off last year. Joey gets a job in CA and gets hurt and amnisia sets in. Rachel and Emma fly out there to see them, and Joey gets the idea that they are married and Emma is his.


Tow Amnesia  
  
Disclaimer: Since Christie knows how much I LUV writing disclaimers she's letting me write this one. Me Being Bess. Okay, so. if I had a penny for every time someone mistaked me for the owner of "Friends" I'd still be flat out broke (well.except for the $3 my mom gave me this morning for lunch.I bought a Dr. Pepper and kept the change. they were out of vanilla Coke. a tragedy I do say so myself.) Anyways. Christy hasn't been mistaken for the owner of "Friends" either. (Is that Kauffman Crane? I can't for the life of me remember.) And while I'm talking I might as well insert my own little shameless self promotion.read my stories ("Gilmore Girls") under the pen name Bess.  
  
Thanks Bess. And did you ever notice the odd name that Dr. Pepper has? It tastes nothing like peppers.  
  
Ok, so, I started writing this some time in the summer, then I lost it, then found it, then forgot where I was going, then recopied it, then decorated it, then lost/forgot about it, and tonight I found it again. Currently I do not like the second chapter, so it may be a wile while I rewrite it, but here is the first chapter. Oh, and the AN's at the end were written when I wrote the story.  
  
Oh and Don't read this if you are a Friends fan and for some reason have not seen last seasons finally. This will give it away. ######################################################################## I love coming up with crazy designs to break the page up. ########################################################################  
  
It had been six months since Joey left, nine months since Emma and nine months since the 'misunderstanding'. Rachel thought through the timeline of events leading up to the current condition. She remembered them just as she had explained it to Monica. "I was just lying there flipping out over what Janis had said, about Ross eventually finding a marriage that worked, leaving me and Emma on the back burner alone. I was crying my eyes out and asked Joey to get me a new box of tissues. When he moved Ross's coat to get them a ring box fell out. When he turned around I thought he was proposing and I said 'okay'." 'Okay', not 'yes', not 'of course Joey I do love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you' just 'okay' as in I would rather marry you then raise Emma by myself so shore." After the 'misunderstanding' was sorted out and the real reason behind Ross's having the ring was revealed, things became a little tense. Rachel had tried moving into her own apartment, hoping it would ease the tension, but it was unsuccessful. Joey had also attempted to fix the damage that had been done, by proposing, again. (the first time being when he thought that Phoebe was pregnant, then when he found out it was Rachel) That just made things worse. So, when Joey was offered a movie job in California, he accepted it. (Not that he wouldn't of anyway.) It had been six months since Joey left, nine months since Emma. Monica and Chandler had been successful in the storage closet that night, and Monica was about to burst. She was pregnant with twins. When the news had come about Joey, Rachel was the only one in a position to fly out to California. Chandler and Monica were expecting at any moment, Ross had to be there for his sister, and Phoebe was well, being Phoebe. Rachel was actually very surprised that she had not come, she had been extremely distant since Monica had found out about the twins. Rachel could not decide if she was upset because she wouldn't be the only twin, or it was because she was the only one who had not moved on and grown up. She was the first to have kids, but of cores they were segregate for her younger brother, and she would soon be the only one with out kids. Well, Joey didn't have kids, that he knew about. With a condom only having a 98% accuracy rate, he's bound to have five or six Joey Jr.'s around somewhere. Anyway, Phoebe had been using almost any excuse to get away form the group, and would probably find some other reason to be away when Monica went into labor. The call had come late one night, everyone else had been at the hospital because Monica thought she was in labor. It had been the forth- false alarm, this time, heartburn. The phone rang at about midnight. Rachel assumed that it was about Monica, since that would probably be the only reason that anyone would call at that hour. Though, she was awake, Emma didn't quite get the concept of sleeping through the night. Rachel was positive that it was about Monica when she herd the nurse at the other end. "Hello, Ms. Rachel Green?" said a high picked young nurse, who seemed just a little to happy and awake. "Yes?" "Hi, did I catch you in the middle of dinner?" "No, a midnight snack." "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't relies that I was calling out of the time zone. Are you in New York?" "Yes, may I ask who's calling please?" "Sorry, I am a nurse at the St. Josephs hospital in California. I am here with a Mr. Joseph Tribioni, are you acquainted with him?" Rachel was getting a little worried. "Yes, is something wrong?" "May I ask how you know him, and for how long?" "We're friends, I've known him for about nine years." "I had to ask, seems he met most of the people in his address book only once or twice. Anyway, it appears that Mr. Tribioni is suffering from amnesia after a work related incident. The hospital is trying to contact close family and friends. Often times a fermilure face can jog a memory." So that's how it all started. That's how Rachel and nine month old Emma had come to be on a plane flying over the Mississippi on their way to California on the late Friday night flight.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+ Is there even a St. Joseph? I don't know, I'm not religious, but it seems all hospitals are St. something.  
  
So, whata ya think? I am picking up where the season finally left off. Sorry if it is a bit confusing, it's 11:30pm and I didn't get home last night till 1am. I'm so tiered I could cry.  
  
One small thing that I overlooked in the planning of this, with all of his family, I'm shore that someone would have flown out there, but. that just doesn't work.  
  
Did Rachel and Joey ever sleep together? It doesn't matter yet, but I would like to be accurate. 


End file.
